Various standards such as the Video Electric Standards Association (VESA) DisplayPort, Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0 and Serial ATA (SATA), specify certain performance requirements for a receiver. For example, a receiver may be required to (1) have a bandwidth that is wide enough to be able to track the specified input jitter and (2) have a wide enough pull-in range to be able to lock to incoming signals in the frequency range specified in the standard. The second requirement is more stringent than the first. Thus, a typical design criterion is to make the bandwidth wide enough to fulfill the second requirement. However, once such a receiver is locked, it operates at much wider bandwidth than is required. This can have several undesirable effects, such as possible limitations on high frequency jitter tolerance of the receiver itself.